


Dog Days Are Over

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Канон не нужен [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Металлическая рука сжала горло Эрика. Раньше, пока он был свободен, пока из него не выкачивали кровь для какого-то сумасшедшего мальчишки, пока на него не надели эту чёртову маску, блокирующую мутации, он бы остановил целый грузовик одним движением руки — а теперь даже не чувствовал металл. Металлическая рука сжимала всё сильнее, а в глазах противника Эрик видел только желание избавиться от свидетеля. Никто не должен их видеть. Никто не должен знать, куда они направляются.

Ксавье вдавил колено ему в пах. 

Перед глазами уже поплыли чёрные точки, когда тот сумасшедший мальчишка, Ртуть, дёрнул цепь. Ксавье на мгновение разжал пальцы, и этого Эрику хватило, чтобы скинуть его с себя и самому навалиться сверху. Даже сейчас, изнурённый и совершенно оголодавший, он был тяжелее своего противника. Они боролись. Короткие удары, всегда попадавшие в цель, однако, были слишком слабы — у них не было возможности замахнуться. Эрик попытался врезать Ксавье в живот, но лишь ободрал пальцы о пряжку ремня. 

Цепь снова дёрнулась, на этот раз помогая не Эрику, а Ксавье. Резкий удар в челюсть. Голова у Эрика закружилась, он с трудом мог разглядеть, как невесты Джо набросились на Ртуть, прижали его к земле и драли, как разъярённые кошки. Тот быстро затих — ему досталось куда больше, чем Эрику, — а одна из невест, вскочив на ноги, устремилась к Эрику и Ксавье. По дороге она подняла с песка ножницы — явно не для того, чтобы освободить Эрика. 

— Разрежь цепь! — крикнул ей Ксавье. — Там, подальше! 

Вскоре Эрика скрутили остатками цепи. Он лежал на песке, унизительно скованный тем металлом, которым прежде управлял, песок забивал ему горло и нос, солнце немилосердно жгло кожу, уже привыкшую к постоянному сумраку Цитадели. Ртуть лежал рядом, спеленатый белой накидкой. 

— Снимите с меня ошейник, — сказал Ксавье одной из девушек. — Так нам будет проще.

То, что Эрик прежде принимал за украшение, поблёскивало слишком знакомо — точно так же, как его маска. Металл с лёгким зеленоватым отливом, лишающий мутантов способностей. Эрик даже не знал, как он называется. 

Щёлкнули ножницы — одной из девушек хватило смелости резать так близко к коже, — и полоска металла упала на песок. Эрик замер, затаил дыхание. Вдруг по его затылку словно прошёлся ветерок, взлохматив волосы. Не настоящий — в пустыне было безветренно, как в Аду, ни единого движения воздуха. 

«Эрик... — вдруг услышал он. Голос не звучал, он раздавался прямо в голове, как тогда, когда его звала мать, когда она говорила, что Эрик не смог её защитить. — Эрик, ты слышишь меня?..»

Ксавье повернулся к нему. Эрик только заметил с удивлением, насколько он ниже невест Джо, и такой же худой, как Ртуть, который совсем ещё мальчишка и годится Эрику в сыновья. И этот сопляк его победил. Эрик зарычал от злости, когда Ксавье уселся рядом с ним.

— Ты пойдёшь с нами, Эрик Леншерр, — сказал он. — Потому что ты такой же, как мы, и нам пригодятся твои способности. 

— А если я не соглашусь? — спросил Эрик. Из-за маски речь звучала невнятно. 

— Если ты не согласишься, то просто забудешь обо всём. 

Снова тот же лёгкий ветерок на затылке, и перед ним проносятся образы забвения, лёгкого и почти целебного. В этих видениях он не помнит ничего о матери, не помнит о том, как бродил по дорогам этого мёртвого мира в поисках смерти, не помнит, как попал в цитадель и из Эрика Леншерра стал обессиленной тушей. 

— Похоже, ты не очень-то хочешь меня видеть в своей компании. 

— Не очень. Но ты полезен. 

«Я смогу задушить тебя своей собственной рукой, если ты меня освободишь. А вашу машину превращу в груду бесполезного металла». — «Главное, что ты сможешь сделать это с машинами наших врагов». — «Я согласен. Только мальчишку возьмём с собой». — «Да, не бросать же его на дороге». 

— Я рад освободить тебя, Эрик Леншерр, — сказал Ксавье уже вслух. — Поверь мне, я не хотел тебя убивать. 

Через час Эрик уже устроился на переднем сиденье машины, вяло разглядывая локоть Ксавье, покрытый веснушками, а сзади девушки и Ртуть дремали, положив головы друг другу на плечи. 

— Тебе тоже надо поспать, — произнёс Ксавье. — Если кто-нибудь покажется, я тебя разбужу. 

— Я не могу спать. 

— Постарайся, вечером тебе придётся меня сменить и вести до самого утра. Если хочешь, я могу тебя усыпить. 

Стоило Эрику кивнуть, как он мгновенно провалился в сон — крепкий сон без сновидений.


End file.
